


Like What You See?

by Dearly_Divided



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, John enjoys following through, Nude Photos, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive John, Rook enjoys winding John up, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sort Of, Teasing, kind of cute though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 23:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearly_Divided/pseuds/Dearly_Divided
Summary: Rook 'accidentally' sends John a risqué photo meant for somebody else.John doesn't appreciate thinking he has competition.





	Like What You See?

Patience was a virtue, and God rewarded the virtuous. 

He’d felt his phone vibrate in the pocket of his jeans over twenty minutes ago, and he’d known exactly who was messaging him, mostly because only four people in the world had his personal number, and three of them were standing in front of him. He wondered whether she’d known that he’d be busy - tied up helping Joseph with his afternoon service with Jacob and Faith. He wouldn’t have put it past her; his irresistible little sinner. 

But he hadn’t really had a choice but to grin and bear it, counting down the seconds until Joseph finished his sermon and their flock dispersed, all the while his phone burned in his pocket. He’d given her that number after their last impromptu rendezvous was unfortunately cut short (no thanks to Rook’s meddlesome little friends), an _invitation_ of sorts.

But his patience paid off, for the moment John locked himself away in his bedroom at the ranch with strict instructions not to be disturbed, he was greeted with a truly _beautiful_ sight. Rook, sitting up on her bathroom counter clad in naught but her unbuttoned shirt, a lacy black bra and a matching pair of panties. It wasn’t so much the glimpse of her perky tits (though he appreciated that _greatly_ ) that sent a flash of desire running through him, but rather the impish smirk she wore as she stared up at the camera, the false innocence that shone through her pretty eyes.

_Like what you see?_

John grinned, a flash of heat jolting through him as his eyes flickered across the photo, committing every sinful detail to memory. He licked his lips, picturing what he’d do if she was there in front of him. Would he peel the lacy bra away from her chest, or rip it off with his bare hands? Perhaps the former, he was a gentleman after all. He’d kiss her plump lips, entwining her tongue with hers before he’d move on - trailing his lips down her neck, licking and sucking on the tender flesh. He’d lave his tongue across the soft mounds of her tits, biting down and marking her up as she arched into his touch. She’d moan so prettily for him, whimpering when his tongue flickered across the rosy buds of her nipples. He’d have her soaked and begging him for more long before he let his hands trail down her stomach, sliding her panties down her legs, leaving her bare before him, desperate and needy for his attention. 

He’d indulge her, give her what she wanted, what she _needed_. 

He’d give her the damned world if she’d only ask, if only she’d stop denying the _truth_ and let him save her. 

John knew that lust was a sin, god only knew how many times he’d heard Joseph (not so innocent himself) preach against allowing himself to be tempted by the flesh, but this was no mere passing fancy. Rook wasn’t like the women he’d indulge in back in Atlanta. Whores in all but name, he’d spread their legs, take his pleasure and forget their names (if he ever bothered to learn them) the moment he rolled off of them. Rook was special - Joseph himself had told him as much. They belonged together, he’d be the one to lead her through the Collapse, into Eden’s Gate and beyond. 

But she was stubborn, blinded by the lies Jerome Jeffries and his pitiful resistance had whispered into her ear. She was scared; she knew the truth she simply refused to accept it, and if John had to indulge in his lust (and hers) to bring her home to him, then that could hardly be counted as a sin, could it?

Taking a leaf out of her book, John quickly shrugged off his coat and vest, undoing the buttons of his own silk shirt and pulling it open to reveal his toned, tattooed chest. Hand over his heart, his lips curled up into a a smirk of his own he took a quick snap, making sure that the soft bulge in his jeans was clearly visible.

_Oh, believe me Deputy, I do._

Sent. John kept his phone in hand, pacing the floor of his bedroom waiting for her to reply. He didn’t have to wait long, a mere two minutes later the three little dots appeared and his heart skipped a beat.

But when her long awaited message finally came through John felt like the air had been knocked out of him. 

_Whoops, wrong person haha. Sorry John, ignore that last message!_

Each word was like a gut punch. If the message wasn’t intended for him, then who the fuck else was she texting?! The thought of some other man seeing her like that - a wave of nausea washed over him and for a brief moment he thought he might actually be sick, but as quickly as it had come it receded the far more familiar wrath taking its place. 

That pyromaniac Boshaw, who trailed after her like a lost puppy, or perhaps the false preacher Jerome Jeffries? Some other nameless, meaningless, _heathen_ trying to sway her from the path? Jealousy reared its ugly head and John saw red. How dare they think they had any right to see her like that?! Didn’t she realise that they’d only drag her down, try and corrupt and pollute her?!

John wouldn’t allow it. He couldn’t, not when the heart and soul of the woman he loved (for he _did_ love Rook) was on the line. They couldn’t love her, care for her, cherish her like he would. They didn’t _deserve_ to see her like that!

He took a deep breath, allowing himself to calm down enough to unlock his phone once more and type out a reply.

_Are you sure about that, my dear? How about you and I meet up, the same place as last time, and I’ll prove to you once and for all that I’m **exactly** the right person?_

His breathing was heavy like he’d run a marathon as he waited for those little dots to appear once more.

 _Hope you can follow through with a promise like that. Twenty minutes - don’t keep me waiting, Johnny_.

John damned near wiped one of his Chosen clean out in his hurry to leave, barely taking the time to button his shirt back up on his way out.

***

It took him fifteen minutes to make his way to the abandoned cabin overlooking the Henbane. When he burst through the door he found Rook leaning up against the kitchen counter, a mischievous smirk playing across her face.

“You’re early,” she said with a laugh. “I didn’t realise you’d be quite so… _eager._ ” Her voice was light and unaffected, but he didn’t miss the heat that swam in her eyes as they trailed up and down his body, taking in his uncharacteristic dishevelment. 

She was clearly in a playful mood, but John was long beyond teasing. He crossed the floor to her in three quick strides, seizing her by the waist and pulling her into a heated kiss. For the briefest of moments she froze in his arms, but then she melted against him, deepening the kiss when his tongue swept along her bottom lip. 

“You are _mine_ ,” he growled when they broke apart. 

Rook leaned in close, her lips brushing against his for a heartbeat, “Prove it,” she murmured, pulling away from him and sauntering her way into the bedroom, slipping out of her shirt and dropping it on the floor as she went.

For a split second John stood dumbstruck, mesmerised by the sway of her hips, but as she disappeared out of his line of sight he shook himself free, tearing open his own shirt once more and chasing after her. 

He’d wanted to take his time, explore and claim every inch of her, tease her by bringing her to the brink only to stop and let her building orgasm wash away leaving her writhing and desperate for his touch beneath him. He’d repeat the process until she was crying out for him to let her cum. He’d planned to worship her, show her how good he (and he alone) could make her feel. 

But one look at her; clad only in her underwear, her curls loose and falling down her shoulders, gazing at him with such unashamed desire, and his carefully laid plans went right out the window. He tore at his own clothes, uncaring as they fell in ruins at his feet. His shoes and socks were shucked off and tossed into the corner, followed by his jeans, but his eyes never left Rook’s. 

He didn’t miss the way her gaze trailed down to his cock, already hard and aching, and a surge of pride swelled through him as her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed pink.

“If you want to wear that bra again I suggest you take it off, dearest, or I’ll take it off for you,” he purred. 

Heated amusement danced in Rook’s eyes, but she made no move to remove either her bra or the matching panties, instead she merely stared at him, cocking a single eyebrow.

‘Do your worst, pretty boy’, she seemed to say.

Delight trilled through John’s blood, and a wicked smirk crossed his handsome face as he shrugged. “Have it your way, darling. Don’t say that I didn’t warn you.”

Before she had a chance to reconsider he was on her, tattooed fingers slipping between the two cups and tearing it clean in half. His mouth attacked the exposed flesh, nipping, kissing and sucking on her perfect breasts while his hands found the hem of her panties and yanked them down, allowing her to gingerly step out of them rather than outright destroying them.

“John!” she cried, her hands winding through his hair as his tongue twirled around her nipple.

Heavenly. Rook was simply divine. 

Perfect. 

Made for him.

But John wanted more, _needed_ more. His arms wrapped around her waist as he tugged her to the bed. His mouth entwined with hers as they fell back against the mattress, savouring the taste of her, the feeling of her lips moving eagerly against his as she clung to him and moaned into their kiss.

With strong hands gripping her thighs, John spread her legs and nestled himself between them, hefting one up over his hip and anchoring her there. One hand slid between their bodies, grabbing his cock and guiding it to her entrance. He couldn’t help the smug smirk that graced his face when he found her practically dripping for him. He dragged the weeping head along her folds a few times, coating the tip with the slickness of her arousal.

He met her gaze when she mewled and bucked into him. “You want this, don’t you darling? You know you want me. I’m gonna make you feel so good, I’m all you’re ever going to need,” he crooned sweetly, leaning over to kiss her once more. 

Biting her lip, Rook nodded. 

He pushed into her with one deep thrust, unable to help the choked gasp that left his lips as Rook’s warmth enveloped him. He’d wanted to be sweet, to take her slowly and lovingly, but she was like a drug, and the moment he was seated to the hilt inside of her he couldn’t help himself. He might have felt guilty if not for the way that Rook’s nails sunk into his bare back and she arched into him, meeting every thrust with eager rolls of her hips.

He took her her hard, fast and rough, relishing every whimper, moan and delighted cry that left Rook’s throat. 

“Fuck, John!”

But as focused as he was on the glorious sensation of her walls fluttering against him, drawing him deeper and sending waves of indescribable pleasure through him with every thrust, he was not an entirely selfish lover. As he thrust into her with reckless abandon his fingers found her clit, circling and teasing the sensitive bud. 

“Say it, darling. Let me hear you,” he purred, his free hand clenching the bedsheets tightly. “Tell me that you need me, tell me that you _love_ me.”

“Yes! Jesus Christ, John! Yes!” she screamed as that burning hot ball of pleasure exploded inside of her, lighting every synapse on fire and sending waves of bliss rocking through her. 

Watching Rook come apart beneath him was truly a sight to behold. She was beautiful at the best of times, but flushed, her hair wild, biting her lip in a vain attempt to stifle her moans, her breasts heaving with every breath, her eyes, such a beautiful chocolate brown, blown wide as she lost control - she was truly breathtaking. 

As her walls clenched around him John followed with a curse, capturing her lips once more as he rode out his orgasm with a few lazy pumps of his hips. 

Rook’s eyes fluttered shut, a soft, satisfied smile creeping across her lips as she basked in the afterglow. John carefully pulled himself free and rolled onto the mattress beside her. Rook didn’t say a word as his arms snaked their way across her waist and pulled her back against his chest, nor when his lips brushed against her temple and he nuzzled into her, the surprisingly soft hair of his beard tickling her cheek. 

“I hope you’re not too worn out, my dear. We have all night, and I’m not _quite_ sure the message sunk in.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, leave some kudos or comments if you did!


End file.
